Finally
by Cesia and Chi
Summary: Sakura thinks back as the radio plays. [Sakura Centric]A companion fic to Hushed.


**Disclaimer: Cesia does not claim ownership to Naruto or the song So Sick!**

Finally

This is a companion fic to Hushed, So I advise you to read that first! But if not that's okay. Warning! Manga Spoilers!

By: Cesia

--------------------------

Sakura sat on her bed unable to sleep. Hanami was quiet in her room as well. At the tender age of one, she was an amazing child. Sakura knew that her little girl would make her proud one day. Sighing, Sakura stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Putting a kettle of water on the stove, she started to prepare some tea but not without turning the stereo on first. Taking a seat, she waited for the water to boil as she listened to the soft melodies flow through the stereo.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. This is Special S and you are listening to KCAC. It is 1:15 Am and this is the Slow Jams. Now, It's so sick." said the serene voice of the DJ. Sakura stood as the song poured from the radio.

_Got to change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause I was the one that wanted out  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

Sakura sighed. She had changed her answering machine but she still did not have the heart to through away that one tape the held _his voice_. Again and again she tried, she even had Hanami play with it over and over so that the little toddler could break it but the little girl just hugged the tape to her chest as if knowing that was only one piece of her biological father.

_It's ridiculous  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
Can't get over us  
And I'm stronger than this  
No more walking round with my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
crying over you_

Sakura chuckled as the song continued on.

_  
Got to fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

Looking over at the calendar on the wall, her own stomach sickened at the sight of April thirteenth. It was going to be their third wedding anniversary. Their day of happiness to celebrate their three years of matrimonial bliss. Yet, Sakura never noticed it before. Maybe it was because she was too absorbed in taking care of the little girl or maybe because she was willing to forget about it in her mind and did not take off of her material objects. Sighing again, this song was actually making her remember the one who betrayed her. She remembered the day she found out. It was a disastrous day but a successful one. Sakura had felt better after learning of the traitorous man that was her husband. After all, his actions served as a great tool for a Medic-nin. This lack of emotion led Sakura to learning more about how the human mind works therefore she got try to heal her mentally unstable patients. And her ex's unfaithfulness she found _him_. A man who loved both her and her baby for what they were. A man who she felt protected by whenever she was near him. A man who held the heart she never gave away.

_  
That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
_  
Tears, for months they flowed from her eyes but after a while, someone came to wipe them away. Always there with a small smile of _his_ face. Allowing her to cry upon his shoulder. He had loved her for many years before but now was when his love shone through most. Almost like how his eyes shone every time he saw Hanami. That was when Sakura knew, he was the one she wanted to spend her life with. Naruto approved of him of course. Her best friend had to approve before anything. Sakura thought back to the day Naruto found out about Sasuke's betrayal. He had just arrived home from a mission a month after the betrayal, when his girlfriend, Hinata, told him about Sakura's predicament. Sasuke, after healing from Sakura's punch was just walking out of the hospital when the blonde man had knocked him into oblivion again. Screaming angry words, Naruto continually hit Sasuke until almost every bone in his body broke. Only when Hinata stopped him did Naruto get off Sasuke and lead Hinata to the nearest ramen restaurant.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Weeks have gone by since then, love songs continued to play on the radio. A new ring adored her fingers. Looking down at it, Sakura saw it sparkle under the light of the lamp. A diamond set plainly on a white gold ring. Within it, an engraving that he said he did himself imprinted the words, "I'll always protect you. SxS Forever." The kettle whistled as Sakura stood up and poured herself a cup of tea. Pulling out an old album, she took the cup of tea and sat before the dining room table. He was away on a mission so she didn't' know how he was doing but she always hoped he was alright. A small poof from behind here caused her to draw a kunai. Turning around, she met the dark eyes of her fiancé. Leaving the mug and album at the table, Sakura stood and hugged the young man that appeared in her apartment. Burying her face in his ANBU cloak, she murmured his name. "Sakura, I missed you too. But if you don't let me go I think you might what to take a shower with me." said a voice. Giggling, Sakura pushed his away and went back to the table. As she sat and reflected on the memories held in the album, she read a poem beside a drawing that her fiancé drew:

_Those without hope lose faith in all, those who live in hope will always have a happy ending. _

Puling out a pen, Sakura added her own lines beside it.

_Love will blossom when one finds her Prince Charming, the one who she can give her heart to._

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Sakura as a voice said, "It's late lets go to bed." Closing the book, Sakura followed Sai to their bedroom but not before shutting off the lights and murmuring, "I found my Prince Charming after all."

-------------------------------------------

Alright! How many people thought it was Sai? I have successful completed this companion fic! Big thanks to **DarkHercules **for giving me some ideas for this story. I hope you all enjoyed. I have to get back to writing my other stories now. **Please Review**! I will have Silver Moon Chapter 7 up in no time! -Cesia


End file.
